


Brothers

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Crying, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Feels, Hurt, Kid Vegeta - Freeform, No Incest, Past, Planet Vegeta, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Vegeta protects his brother at any means and any cost no matter who he goes through even if its his father
Relationships: Tarble & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Tarble/King Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Tarble/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 7





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope im using tags right but as I said there is no incest or sex please dont come here thinking that, If you like that that is ok that is your thing but not me. I USED THOSE TAGS AS FAMILY TO SHOW THE FAMILY DYNAMIC. thank you for understanding. ur awesome. IF IM NOT USING TAGS RIGHT TELL ME I WILL CHANGE BUT THE RELATIONSHIP IS MEANT AS BROTHERS AND SON. THERE IS NO SEX IN HERE NONE AT ALL. I tagged them as family or else the tags would be blank.
> 
> OK so some context King vegeta loves his sons he just doesnt wanna see them die so since tarble is so low he is gonna send him to a lower planet to protect him. In this version he was gonna do that much earlier. I will say I have no clue when King vegeta sent tarble away but In this story tarble is about 4.
> 
> YO YO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ONE IS SAD AS HELL BUT I DID ENJOY WRITING IT, I DO LOVE THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN VEGETA AND TARBLE AND SO HERE WE GO. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed as well.
> 
> You can follow @GhostlyJudge On twitter Im more active there.

"NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" 

the young prince yelled, clawed, and pulled on his father's robes the crying and shouting of his younger brother filled him with fight.

"He is too weak to fight and conquer" the king's voice was booming and in a stern tone, it seemed to pound the walls making them shake with fear he was more than serious tarble was far too low for elite missions or any missions at that, walking towards the awaiting pod he ignored table's cries and shouts the boy had royal blood was not elite and would not survive. Arriving at the pod he continued towards the pod dragging Vegeta behind him, the prince was strong but not strong enough to stop his father no matter how hard he tried.

"ITS DOESNT MATTER I'LL PROTECT HIM!!!" Vegeta tugged and pulled harder at the red blood robe but nothing helped as he saw the pod get closer and closer and hearing tarble's screams get louder he became more desperate to fight trying to use every trick he could from pulling at his father's feet to tail but nothing worked, "dammit what can I do!!!" he yelled at himself. The king however still paid no mind, reaching the pod he swiftly threw tarble in and closed the hatch, the boy's screams got louder but this was necessary removing Vegeta from his back he walked towards the control panel and singled the guards to ready the launch. 

"I'm sorry my son but you both will see in time this is for your own good" bowing his head the older Saiyan could do nothing but listen to their cries.

"BIG BROTHER HELP ME!!!" tarble cried banging on the pod 

"TARBLE!!!" Vegeta shouted as tears filled his eyes he banged on the pod harder his mind raced what could he do feeling more desperate Vegeta heard the countdown begin.

10

9 

8

7 

6 

5 

4

3-

the prince clawed at the pod the time was almost up and both were losing hope "NO NO I WONT LOSE YOU!!!" the young prince screamed holding out his hand he charged a blast up he was not gonna lose his brother not to anyone or anything Vegeta swore to their mother he would look after tarble it was his mother's and his last promise to one another and in her name he wasn't gonna break it not even for his father it didn't matter if he was a low-level Saiyan he is his brother. Charging the blast fast the prince heard the counter reach 1 and had no choice but to release it. A flash of light covered the sky as the guards, and king Vegeta looked away and covered their eyes some were amazed that the prince at such a young age had that power within him, others, however, were frightened if he had this much power at his age what was he gonna be like when the boy was fully grown. It took a while for the smoke and ash to clear as it did and the image of the boys became clear were alive and to everyone's further shock and surprise tarble was in Vegeta's hands.

Holding his brother tightly in his arms Vegeta looked at his father the man had no emotions on his face just a blank stare, looking down at his brothers he saw the leftover tear flow and was filled with more hate and anger "Don't worry I'll protect you and I'll become strong enough to be a super Saiyan then no one will hurt you" Vegeta whispered lightly. The king watched his two sons holding one another thinking to himself "hmm maybe".

"Than-Thank you big brother I wis- wish I was stronger bu-" the boy was cut off.

Looking down at his brother he smiled and cut him off "No don't thank me tarble I'm your big brother and am gonna be here no matter what" Vegeta said scooping him into his arms `` We just need to train harder to get you stronger then dad will see". Tarble wiped tears from his eyes and looked up at him "Really?" His brother's words were always true when he said them.

"Yes, Tarble we will both get stronger".

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit that was something, Im sorry this is kinda of a different type of story. I wanted to explore the brothers relationship and did this. LOL
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though and all comments are welcomed.
> 
> @GhostlyJudge on twitter Im more active there.


End file.
